Amores de papel
by Elenear28
Summary: Las noches se mezclan con los amaneceres. No hay sueños ni pesadillas, solo el lento avance de las manecillas del reloj y el bamboleo de las figuras de papel en el móvil que cuelga del techo en medio de las noches en vela. Y justo cuando siento que lo he perdido todo, es que la encuentro. Y el mundo marcha en la dirección correcta. Oneshot para Ale Santamaría. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer: el Universo pertenece a Suzanne Collins y los Juegos del Hambre. Tre y Aristta le pertenecen a Ale Santamaría y Lauz9 y forman parte de los tributos enviados al SYOT Daños Colaterales. **

**Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro y bla, bla, bla ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ale!**

**Nota: esta es la primera parte de un two-shot. La segunda parte vendrá cuando tenga que venir... Jaja. **

**Amigos**

**Tre Terrell, 18 años, Vencedor 55 Juegos del Hambre**

Mientras camino por el distrito las pocas personas que encuentro en la calle se apartan a mi paso, como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y respirar el mismo aire que yo les supusiera un terrible mal. A mi paso escucho el golpeteo de las puertas y las contraventanas cerrándose, mis antiguos vecinos y vecinas demasiado aterrorizados como para atreverse a verme.

No me molesta, al menos no ahora. Al principio, las primeras semanas después de que regresé a casa, al finalizar los Quincuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, solía deprimirme. Volvía a casa… o a ese nuevo lugar al que le llamo casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde Zed y Sion, mi hermano y hermana, se esforzaban por hacerme sentir cómodo a pesar de que me siento como un extraño en mi propia piel. Me dejaba dominar por el miedo y la desolación y me permitía sumirme en mi propia miseria.

Mil veces le pregunté a Dios o cualquier fuerza superior que exista allá afuera, se llame como se llame, el motivo por el cual había permitido que fuera yo quien sobreviviera a otros veintitrés chicos y chicas. Incluso a la pequeña Camelia Werst, la niña de trece años a la que cosecharon junto conmigo, quien murió en mis brazos después de haber experimentado en carne propia el filo del cuchillo de la chica del Once.

La maté, la maté a ella y a otros siete tributos. Un tercio de los tributos en los Juegos muertos bajo el filo de mi hacha.

No recuerdo nada de eso.

Cammy y yo habíamos logrado llegar a los últimos diez hasta que la alianza de la chica del Once y el chico del Doce nos encontró.

Fue mi error. Camelia murió por mi culpa, porque me distraje en la pelea contra el chico del Doce mientras Apple Wright encontraba nuestro escondite. Los gritos de Cammy fueron los que me dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para superar al tributo que claramente tenía más habilidades que yo. Lo maté a él y se convirtió en mi primera víctima en los Juegos. Para cuando llegué a nuestro refugio no había rastro de la otra chica y mi aliada, la niña a la que había jurado proteger cuando su madre me lo pidió, estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre. Sus pulmones llenándose lentamente de líquido mientras ella se esforzaba por seguir respirando. Fallé, fue mi culpa, de la misma forma en que la muerte de papá, hace ya más de un año, lo había sido.

No había podido salvarla…

Mi pérdida de razón duró exactamente diecinueve horas. Eso fue lo que tardé en encontrar a los otros tributos y matarlos, uno a uno, hasta que al final quedamos únicamente la chica del Once y yo. Nadie tuvo que contármelo, pude verlo con mis propios ojos en la repetición tradicional que hacen de los Juegos, cuando el Vencedor pierde dos horas de su vida observando cómo fue que logró salir de un infierno que ni siquiera consideraba posible hasta que un día su nombre sale elegido en un sorteo aleatorio.

No es justo. Yo no quería ganar. Yo quería morir. O más bien quería la quietud y la calma que viene con la muerte. La sensación de libertad y alivio que recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que mi nombre salió de los labios del escolta aún me persigue por las noches. Yo quería absolución y pensé que si lograba que Cammy ganase, la obtendría, pero no lo conseguí y ahora son nueve las muertes de las que soy responsable. No, son diez, porque la muerte de Cammy también fue mi culpa. Nueve tributos y mi propio padre. Porque sea como sea él murió por mi culpa.

Contemplo mis manos, limpias, con las palmas blancas y el dorso ligeramente bronceado, no tanto como antes porque ya no se me permite salir a trabajar talando árboles. Está mal visto que un Vencedor tenga un oficio no relacionado con su talento, pero sé que más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver, están llenas de sangre. En cualquier caso hasta ahora ha sido imposible para mí el encontrar algo en lo que destaque lo suficiente como para ser considerado un talento, a menos, claro, que se pueda contar la capacidad de subsistir con seis horas de sueño a la semana como un talento.

Puertas y ventanas continúan cerrándose a mi paso. La verdad es que no culpo a la gente. No debe ser fácil estar obligados a vivir con un monstruo.

He pensado en acabarlo, en acabar con esta vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Sin embargo cuando veo la mirada de agradecida felicidad de Zed o las lágrimas de Sion cada vez que ve mi rostro, soy incapaz de hacerlo. No puedo obligarlos a cargar con mis pecados. Ya se han convertido en repudiados por ser los hermanos del monstruo, del chico que se volvió loco e hizo una masacre en el último día de los Juegos, no me atrevo a que también deban vivir con mi cobardía.

Tal vez si pudiera llorar me sentiría menos cargado, sin embargo he aprendido a disfrazar mi dolor con una máscara de falsa felicidad. Después de la muerte de papá conseguí la fórmula para tener una sonrisa, tal vez algo cansada, siempre en mi rostro. Ahora esa costumbre no ha hecho más que empeorarlo todo. La gente me mira como el loco que mató a ocho personas de un tirón y que ahora se ríe por ello.

No es cierto, por supuesto. No disfruté la muerte de ninguno de ellos. Y de alguna manera siento que no fui yo quien perpetró esos asesinatos, aún y cuando las grabaciones no mienten y pude ver con claridad como mis manos, cubiertas de sangre roja, eran las que enarbolaban el arma que se encargó de cercenar una a una las vidas de esas personas.

Agito la cabeza, haciendo que mis cabellos, que necesitan urgentemente un recorte, caigan sobre mis ojos. Cuando los echo hacia atrás con impaciencia, mi mirada capta un destello de color.

Me acerco, incrédulo, con la mano extendida hasta que mis dedos atrapan la delicada figura de papel doblado. Sin darme cuenta, mi boca forma una sonrisa, esta vez auténtica, cuando recuerdo el móvil que tengo colgando del techo de mi habitación, el único adorno que he colocado en una casa que se me antoja una prisión, un recordatorio constante de mis crímenes.

El origen del bello objeto sigue siendo un misterio. Lo encontré hace tres semanas, colgando de una de las ramas bajas del abeto que se encuentra fuera de mi habitación, con las delicadas figuras, dos estrellas de color púrpura y tres pequeños pinos de color verde limón, meciéndose con la brisa del amanecer. Al examinarlos de cerca descubrí, no sin cierta sorpresa, que las figuras estaban hechas de papel.

Lo llevé a mi habitación, en parte porque me descorazonaba la posibilidad de que el clima lo hiciera pedazos. En parte porque no quería compartir aquel trozo de belleza con nadie.

Se ha convertido en un amuleto, en un remanso de paz cuando siento que ya no puedo más con la vida. Cuando observo las figuras, hermosas y frágiles, recuerdo que el mundo no es tan triste, oscuro y sombrío como pienso a veces, y es entonces cuando mi necesidad de acabar con mi vida desaparece.

Ahora, mientras sostengo entre mis dedos una figura hecha con el mismo cuidado y maestría, es que me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo he estado mirando hacia el lugar equivocado, y que tal vez en lugar de concentrarme en la belleza evidente de las delicadas piezas de papel doblado, debía haber estado buscando a las manos que se encargaban de tan impresionante tarea.

Suelto el pájaro de papel y retrocedo dos pasos para contemplar el letrero sobre la puerta. Reza: "Taller Rinaudi". Reconozco el nombre, es uno de los más prestigiosos del distrito. El dinero viene del Capitolio, pero la mano de obra es, por supuesto, de la gente del Siete. Dicen que el trabajo que hacen en este lugar con la madera resulta exquisito. Debe serlo, los precios son astronómicos y su reputación los precede. Me pregunto si las personas dentro de este local podrán darme información sobre la persona que se ha encargado de hacer tan sublime trabajo con solo un trozo de papel.

Una parte de mí, la parte que aún no termina de enterarse de que he vuelto como una persona amparada por el poder, el estatus y, obviamente, el dinero, duda antes de empujar la puerta. Sin embargo el tintineo en mi bolsillo, lleno de monedas, me recuerda que ya no soy Tre, el chico que ayudaba a su familia en los procesos de tala en el anillo exterior del distrito. Ahora soy el Vencedor. Soy el chico que puede permitirse tener caprichos.

Empujo la puerta y el repiqueteo de una campanilla anuncia mi llegada.

Adentro, el taller se encuentra en penumbra. Los rayos del sol se cuelan tímidamente por la ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo que danzan en el aire y que reposan con lentitud sobre las ocho mesas, alineadas en dos hileras de cuatro.

Sobre la mesa más cercana veo una pieza de madera, del tamaño de mi torso, que ha comenzado a convertirse en uno de esos caballitos que sirven para que los niños se mezan. Con solo echarle un vistazo me doy cuenta de que cuando esté terminada será una obra de arte. A pesar de que apenas comienzan a esbozarse los detalles, la curva del cuello del animal está perfectamente delineada. Los únicos caballos que conozco los he visto en el Capitolio, los magníficos especímenes que tiraban de los carros en el desfile. Este, hecho con lo que reconozco como madera de ébano, negra como la tinta, es una copia exacta de esas sublimes criaturas. Sea quien sea la persona que se está encargando de tallarlo, tiene manos de artista.

Este último pensamiento me recuerda el motivo por el cual he entrado a este lugar.

— ¿Hola?- mi voz suena ligeramente temblorosa, supongo que me emociona demasiado la posibilidad de poder encontrar a la persona que me dio lo que ha sido sin dudas el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca. Aclaro mi garganta y continúo hablando- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

A mis oídos llega el sonido amortiguado de unos sollozos. Como si alguien se colocara la mano sobre la boca para que no le escuchen llorar.

Mis pies se mueven por inercia sobre el piso, cubierto de aserrín y de virutas de madera, guiados por el suave sonido del llanto ajeno.

— ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta sale de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerla y casi deseo golpearme por idiota, pues el llanto de la chica revela que claramente no se encuentra bien.

Me detengo cuando descubro que el llanto brota de la parte inferior de una de las mesas de trabajo. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me coloco de rodillas y me acerco a gatas al agujero bajo la mesa. Veo la silueta menuda de la chica, pero nada más. Los fluorescentes están apagados y los tímidos rayos del sol resultan insuficientes para poder determinar sus rasgos.

Ella se sobresalta cuando ve mi rostro cerca del suyo, pega un bote y su cabeza se golpea con un ruido sordo contra la parte superior de la mesa. La chica suelta un quejido que se ve estropeado por el nudo que debe tener en la garganta a causa de las lágrimas, porque en su lugar sale un sonidito estrangulado que casi me hace reír, sin embargo no hay nada gracioso en su expresión, así que me contengo.

—Eres tú- dice ella con la voz congestionada, como si se estuviera recuperando de un resfriado.- El Vencedor.

Sus palabras me hacen echarme hacia atrás como si ella me estuviera amenazando con una antorcha. De alguna manera el hecho de que ella me reconozca de esa manera me parece incorrecto. No es así como quiero que me vea… sólo que no estoy muy seguro de por qué.

Mi cabeza se agita en el aire cuando niego frenéticamente.

—Soy solo Tre. – y las palabras salen de mi boca en un susurro que milagrosamente ella logra descifrar.

—Sólo Tre- repite ella y hay un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Ha dejado de llorar- Sólo Tre, no el Vencedor.-musita para sí misma- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta mientras gatea para salir de debajo de la mesa y resulta curioso que sea ella quien haga esa pregunta.

Cuando la luz le da en la cara noto que su nariz y sus ojos están enrojecidos y sus mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas recientes. A pesar de mi usual timidez mi brazo se estira para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Es mucho más pequeña que yo, tal vez unos quince centímetros, aunque es difícil decirlo cuando ella sigue en el suelo, considerando si tomar mi mano o no.

Tiene los ojos hinchados, como si llevara mucho tiempo de estar llorando y sostiene una arrugado trozo de papel en la mano. Después de pensarlo mucho, su mano se aferra a la mía como si fuera un salvavidas arrojado al mar, tiro de ella sin esfuerzo y cuando está de pie junto a mí me doy cuenta de que le saco más de una cabeza de altura. Es pequeña y luce frágil. Mis células arman una revolución dentro de mi cuerpo ansiando protegerla de alguna manera, aún y cuando no estoy seguro de cuáles son los demonios que la aterrorizan a ella.

Me doy cuenta de que resulta irónico, no he podido vencer a mis propios demonios, pero de alguna manera me siento en posición de luchar por ella, de limpiar las lágrimas que le cubren el rostro para que no vuelva a derramarlas nunca más.

Cuando alza la mirada, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, de un color entre verde y gris oscuro que no estoy seguro de poder definir nunca. Sus pestañas, de una extensión imposible, se han pegado unas a otras con la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Resulta una imagen hermosa y triste al mismo tiempo, como ver una obra de arte destrozada.

Ella se remueve inquieta y sus mejillas se tiñen del mismo color rojo de su nariz. Sus dedos se estiran en mi mano y me doy cuenta de que aún estoy sujetándola. La suelto de inmediato y mi piel hormiguea al sentir su lejanía. Ella finge que no ha pasado nada y se pasa la manga de su sudadera por el rostro, tratando de secar disimuladamente sus lágrimas. Decido fingir también que nada ha pasado, compongo una sonrisa y ella me imita, con más tristeza en sus ojos de la que debería haber.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunta luciendo insegura.

Por mi cabeza pasa fugazmente la figura colorida de papel doblado colgando en la entrada, pero de inmediato es reemplazada por el ligero temblor en las manos de ella al apoyar el pedazo de papel arrugado sobre la mesa de trabajo. Es un recorte de periódico, reconozco el sello del Capitolio en la esquina y el nombre del taller en el titular. Leo las palabras "Sálix", y "boda". El anuncio de un matrimonio entonces. El artículo viene acompañado por la fotografía de dos chicos, posiblemente apenas mayores que nosotros dos. La chica es rubia, con un rostro demasiado simétrico para ser natural y ojos que relucen como joyas, artificiales posiblemente. Al chico lo he visto en el distrito, es del Capitolio. Tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos muy azules. Es guapo, si te gusta esa perfección rara de la gente de Capitolio. Los ojos de la chica se humedecen de nuevo cuando fija la mirada en la fotografía y decido que debo impedir que llore de nuevo.

—Sí, de hecho sí puedes ayudarme.- me apresuro a decir.

Ella sorbe por la nariz en un gesto que me hace pensar en un niño pequeño y trata de sonreírme, sin mucho éxito.

—Usted dirá, señor Terrel.

—Para empezar podrías llamarme Tre. Sólo Tre. No me gusta que me llamen Vencedor, y nadie nunca me ha llamado señor Terrel. Se siente… extraño.

Sí, sin duda es extraño porque el señor Terrel era mi padre. No soy yo. Nunca seré yo.

Un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo y estoy a punto de perder los estribos cuando una mano pequeña y cálida se posa sobre mi antebrazo.

—Lo siento, te he hecho recordar algo desagradable. No era mi intención.- dice ella con una voz baja y dulce- Yo soy Aristta. Aristta Pineas.- la chica, Aristta, me sonríe, tratando de darme ánimos. Yo, que soy experto en sonrisas falsas, me doy cuenta de inmediato de que es una sonrisa de mentiras, carente de felicidad, pero el cambio en su rostro resulta tan impresionante que siento como si el pecho se me llenara de algo cálido. Se siente bien.- Tú dirás, Tre.- dice utilizando una voz tan suave que casi siento que no es a mí a quien me habla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien ha sido dulce conmigo. Ya ni siquiera Ish es capaz de verme de la misma manera. Aunque ella dice que no, yo sé que me teme, así que le he hecho el favor de irme separando poco a poco, aunque eso signifique quedarme cada vez más solo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- continúa ella, ajena a mi conversación interna.

De alguna manera el mencionarle las figuras de papel cuyo creador estoy buscando me parece inadecuado. En su lugar le digo:

—El balancín del caballito- le digo apuntándolo con el pulgar- ¿tú lo hiciste?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que le falta mucho para estar terminado, no clamaría por ello, pero estoy trabajando en él- admite.

—¡Es asombroso!- digo elevando el tono y creo que mi exabrupto nos toma por sorpresa a ambos.

—Si tú lo dices- murmura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy interesado en comprarlo- le digo muy serio.

—¿De verdad?- dice mientras se inclina y toma una gubia curva de la caja de herramientas. Su cabello forma una cortina alrededor de su rostro.- Si me lo preguntas creo que te quedaría algo pequeño. Y eres algo joven para tener niños propios. ¿Un sobrino tal vez?

En realidad no se me había ocurrido ningún uso práctico para el juguete, simplemente quería prolongar el momento de su compañía.

—No, no tengo sobrinos.

—Entonces lo quieres para… ¿para qué?- pregunta enarcando una ceja.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Simplemente me pareció maravilloso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente tienes tanto dinero que no sabes en que gastarlo?

Sus palabras me caen como un cubo de agua helada. Me aparto un paso y de repente su mano está aferrada alrededor de mi muñeca. Su rostro está completamente rojo, como si la hubiesen cubierto de pintura granate.

—Lo… lo siento – dice tartamudeando un poco-. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. No estoy teniendo un buen día.- murmura mientras mira distraídamente el recorte de periódico. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo cuando fija su mirada en la fotografía.

—¿Era tu novio?- pregunto al comprenderla repentinamente.

— ¿Mi novio?- su piel se oscurece más por el rubor- No, claro que no. Nunca lo fuimos ¿cierto?- la pregunta no va dirigida a mí, por eso no digo una palabra, aunque sé que ella se muere por hablar al respecto.

— Él se lo pierde- le digo con el mismo tono- Si me lo preguntas a mi, esa chica es más falsa que el cabello de mi escolta, y creo que tú y yo sabemos que el magenta no es y nunca será un color muy natural, no importa en cuantas entrevistas afirmes que se trata de una condición genética de tu tátara tátara tía ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa, esta vez auténtica, se instala en su rostro y yo siento el deseo repentino de parpadear una y otra vez, como si viera el sol directamente.

—Te diré una cosa. No puedo darte el balancín porque estoy en contra de comprar por comprar, pero podría hacerte otra cosa. Algo un poco más útil para ti ¿qué tal suena eso?

— ¿Ah sí?

—Por ejemplo, he notado que esa nueva y fantástica casa que tienes está desperdiciando dolorosamente ese enorme porche. ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Lo está?

—Un columpio, eso es lo que necesitas- dice ella mientras toma una hoja de papel y empieza a esbozar lo que posiblemente será el columpio más bonito en la historia de Panem.

Me quedo con ella hasta que el sol se oculta, observando la manera en que sus pestañas ensombrecen sus pómulos o como poco a poco su nariz y sus ojos dejan de estar rojos mientras ella hace un boceto tras otro del columpio. Cuando queda satisfecha, sonríe.

—Bueno, eso ha sido divertido ¿verdad?- dice finalmente cuando nos despedimos.

Al llegar a casa me tiro en la cama sin cenar y Sion, posiblemente aún sorprendida por la brillante y auténtica sonrisa que traigo puesta en la cara, me lo permite. Algo inverosímil sucede en el momento en que mi cabeza entra en contacto con la almohada: soy capaz de dormir.

Para cuando me doy cuenta los primeros rayos de la luz del sol se cuelan por la ventana y yo he logrado dormir durante la noche entera por primera vez en meses.

…

Empiezo a visitar el taller cada día. Al principio con excusas que me inventaba sobre la marcha: que había cambiado de opinión sobre el barniz para el columpio, que estaba pensando en incluir lirios en el tallado, que no estaba seguro sobre el ancho que habíamos decidido para los reposabrazos.

Ella siempre está ahí. Llega al taller poco después de las dos, cuando acaba la escuela. Como soy un Vencedor ya no se me permite continuar con mis estudios, pero de cualquier manera no asistíamos a la misma escuela. Como no quiero parecer demasiado ansioso suelo esconderme en la parte trasera del edificio a esperar a que ella entre, dejo pasar unos minutos y luego entro como si fuese algo espontáneo. "Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió que…"

Aristta siempre parece curiosamente feliz de verme y yo no dejo de sonreír cuando estoy con ella. Se convierte en un tratamiento mucho más efectivo que las cápsulas que me ha recetado el médico del Capitolio para controlar la ansiedad.

Las noches se convierten en un borrón que no consigo recordar y las ojeras desaparecen lentamente de mi cara.

Sin embargo cada vez que observo el móvil con las figuras de papel doblado meciéndose con la brisa que entra por la ventana siento que de alguna manera estoy traicionando a la persona que hizo esto para mí con Aristta. Sepulto el pensamiento en mi cabeza porque no he encontrado el valor para preguntarle a ella sobre las figuras de papel y continúo con nuestras reuniones no programadas.

Para mi doceava visita intempestiva, pensé que ella ya se habría hartado de mí. En su lugar, estaba esperándome con un montón de pequeños tucos de madera de diferentes tamaños.

—Cypress Timber me ha visitado esta mañana- explica cuando la miro sin comprender.- Aparentemente en el Capitolio están preocupados porque aún no has elegido un talento.

Cypress es mi mentor. El hombre que se encargó de mantenerme vivo mientras estuve dentro de la Arena. Aun así no entiendo que hacía en su taller.

—Se le ocurrió que ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí bien podrías aprender algo útil- dice sonrojándose. Siento como mis propias mejillas también se calientan. ¡Lo ha notado! Cy se ha dado cuenta de mis constantes visitas al taller.

—Así que ha llegado a un acuerdo con el señor Rinaudi- y no se me escapa el brillo peligroso que adquieren sus ojos cuando lo menciona- Siempre y cuando no entorpezca mi trabajo, puedo darte algunas lecciones de talla de madera.- dice dándome una sonrisa.

Es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor noticia que me han dado nunca. Sin embargo me esfuerzo por controlar mi expresión, no vaya a ser que se aterrorice por mi intensidad.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Con tal de que dejes de cambiar de opinión cada dos por tres con el columpio?- bromea ella- ¡Dios, sí! Además eres mi amigo ¿qué clase de persona sería si no te ayudara?

La palabra que ella acaba de usar para describir nuestra relación debería alegrarme. Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que tendría a alguien a quien llamar mi amiga no le habría creído, sin embargo se siente extrañamente incorrecta, clavándose en mi pecho con una astilla.

La sonrisa que se forma en mis labios vuelve a sentirse falsa, y de alguna forma sé que ella también lo nota.

—Si te interesa, claro está.- se apresura a señalar mientras sus mejillas se cubren del rubor al que me he acostumbrado en los últimos días.

Decido que el tenerla a ella cerca, aún y cuando sea solo como mi amiga, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, así que me apresuro a tomar mi lugar en la mesa de trabajo. Ella sonríe.

Un destello de color sobre la mesa atrae mi atención cuando tomo entre mis dedos uno de los cubos de madera que ella ha preparado.

—¿Aristta?

—¿Si?- responde ella distraídamente mientras selecciona herramientas para tallar madera.

—¿Qué es eso? – le digo apuntando con la barbilla las piezas de colores sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh! Son retazos de papel. Para los nietos del señor Rinaudi.- explica lanzando un vistazo distraído por encima de su hombro-. Leez y Gren tiene ocho años, son mellizos, les encanta el origami.

—¿Origami?

Ella suelta una risita.

—Siempre se me olvida que no es precisamente un arte muy conocido aquí. ¿Has visto las figuras de papel que están colgando allá fuera?- pregunta mientras mi corazón se acelera dentro de mi pecho.

—Uh… eso creo. ¿El pájaro?

—Así es- asiente ella- Bueno, las hice yo. Son de papel doblado.

Y de repente la última pieza encaja en mi cabeza. La sonrisa más ancha del mundo se instala en mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que en este momento el ser su amigo no es lo peor que podría pasarme. Porque pasará. La he encontrado. Y ahora todo estará bien.

.

—¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

No soy capaz de decir nada. En su lugar, le sonrío. Le sonrío con toda la felicidad que parece haberse reunido en mi cuerpo en este momento de infinita dicha.

Si nota la diferencia entre esta sonrisa y las otras, no puedo decirlo. Es diferente para mí.

"Amigos" ya no resulta una palabra fea o imposible.

Ser amigos, por ahora, está bien

* * *

**Bueno Ale, espero que lo hayas amado. Fue interesante ver otra perspectiva de la relación Tristta, en un contexto en que ninguno de los dos tenía que morirse. Al principio había pensado en que la relación quedara cerrada entre ellos dos, creo que Ris y Tre quieren estar juntos pero como ninguno de los dos es nada lanzado, entonces les llevará aún un poco de tiempo, menos mal que le debo a Lauz su regalo de cumpleaños y entonces podrán ver el cuadro completo desde el POV de Aristta. **

**Espero que te gustara. **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


End file.
